


Тетрадь Смерти

by ka_mai



Category: D.Gray-man, Death Note
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Humour
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 18:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai





	Тетрадь Смерти

\- Рооод! Ласточка моя! - жизнерадостно проскрипел Граф Тысячелетия, - у меня для тебя подарок!  
Вот ведь взял моду именовать Грёзу Ноя всякими птичками! Пока все виды не перечислит, не успокоится, небось. И не разу, гад, не повторился.  
Род подняла голову, оторвавшись от чтения; вид её не выражал надлежащего случаю энтузиазма - видать, книга оказалась исключительно нудной.  
\- Ну синичка моя, улыбнись, - захихикал Граф, оценив контраст собственной физиономии с мрачностью Старшей.  
\- Я уроки делаю, - отозвалась "синичка", для пущего эффекта постучав пальцем по жёлтой обложке с вычурными буквами.  
\- А у меня подарок, воробышек мой, а то ты уже какую неделю смурная ходишь, - не смутился холодным приёмом Граф. И добавил торжественно, протягивая Род украшенный разноцветными звёздами тонкий пакет:  
\- Это Тетрадь Смерти! Олябушка моя, ты не представляешь, как она ко мне попала!  
Род не вслушивалась в довольное лепетание Тысячелетнего, повествующего о трудностях добычи артефакта, - вместо этого она разорвала упаковку и уставилась на ничем не примечательную чёрную тетрадь в линейку.  
"Сказать ему, что готикой я увлекалась четыре столетия назад, или не стоит?.."  
\- ...И ещё, королёк мой, в ней не кончаются страницы! - закончил Граф, расплываясь (ещё больше расплываясь) в ухмылке.  
Лицо Род просветлело.  
\- О, дедуля, это чудесно! - она с визгом повисла у Графа на шее, из благодарности чмокнув куда-то между зубами и стеклом очков, рассудив, что это попадает под определение "щека".  
\- Будет мой конспект по новейшей истории! А то их приходится постоянно менять...

Выпровадив Тысячелетнего за дверь, Род вернулась к учёбе. Открыла подарок, прочертила поля и поставила дату. И безмятежно улыбаясь, вывела красивым почерком: "Святое семейство, или критика "критической критики" (1845) - философский труд Карла Генриха Маркса и Фридриха Энгельса..."  
Книга действительно оказалась исключительно нудной.  
Мир ждали большие перемены.


End file.
